


Sweet Taste

by ceasefire



Series: We Dream On [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku has Aoba for dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I missed the first theme of DMMd Re:Connect's [countdown themes](http://dmmdreconnect.tumblr.com/post/48409119256/what-it-is-everyday-for-the-duration-of-the), but I didn't want to miss the second. Fingers crossed I make the others in time!
> 
> Anyway, this was for the theme _Sunday: Koujaku / dessert delight (a character served up as dessert)_. I decided to combine the two. And this isn't vore, despite what the summary may imply.

"How does it feel?" Koujaku asks. Aoba makes a face, squirming against the bed sheets as the whipped cream settles on his skin. It's only been a few seconds, but Koujaku sees that it's already slipping and melting from the temperature of Aoba's skin.

"Slimy."

Koujaku laughs easily and leans down to lick the dollop of cream up with the tip of his tongue. Aoba's skin is hot and smooth against his mouth, and the tang of salt from his sweat just barely breaks through the sickly-sweet taste of the cream. Aoba shudders, face turning red as he grits his teeth to stop himself from laughing. This spot between the curve of his hip and the bottom of his rib cage is especially sensitive to touch, and Koujaku loves to take advantage of it. Aoba isn't nearly as fond of it as Koujaku is; his grin turns into a glare the moment that Koujaku stops trailing kisses across the sensitive spot and he manages to get his reactions under control.

"Oi, Koujaku..."

"Something wrong, Aoba?"

Koujaku received a mildly disgusted look in response to his question. "Don't use cream again... feels gross."

Aoba jumps as Koujaku's tongue follows the curve between body and thigh, but Koujaku pulls away just as he begins to arch his hips in silent anticipation. He's already half-hard, and Koujaku unconsciously licks his licks his lips, feeling his own cock twitch to life in response.

"Okay... let's try this instead."

Koujaku reaches for another one of the small bowls next to his bed and dips his index and middle fingers into the warm melted chocolate contained within it, letting it drip off his hand and drizzle over Aoba's naked stomach.

Aoba flinches visibly as the first few droplets hit his skin, and Koujaku notices a slight tremor start at his body and gradually work its way down his limbs. Breathing deeply through parted lips, Koujaku leans down and swipes away the chocolate with his tongue before it can run off Aoba's body and onto the sheets. His hand slides up to Aoba's chest, leaving sticky trails chocolate in its wake as he tweaks Aoba's nipple between thumb and forefinger. Aoba's positively desperate now; Koujaku only doubles his efforts in response to Aoba's desperation, tongue darting lower and lower on his body until his lips close around the head of Aoba's cock. Aoba all but screams his name in response, and Koujaku can't help the moan that escapes his throat. 

As fun as it is to tease Aoba and build him up, it's just as fun to watch as he breaks and comes apart under his touch. It only takes a few more rough sucks on his cock to have Aoba coming with a sharp cry and jerk of his hips, the remnants of the melted chocolate making his skin sticky to the touch. Koujaku swallows his release down and pulls off, once again dipping his fingers into the dish of cooling melted chocolate and licking them clean to rid his mouth of the bitter taste. Aoba is panting, coming down from the high with half-kidded eyes focused on Koujaku's face. Koujaku is so hard it hurts, but he grins at Aoba and slips his arms beneath his body to pick him up.

"Let's go to the shower."

"... mmm," Aoba replies, cheeks darkening to a vibrant shade of pink as he buries his face into Koujaku's chest. Koujaku smiles and presses his lips to the crown of Aoba's head, heading for the bathroom with Aoba's warm weight cradled in his arms.


End file.
